Cuando era joven
by Diivaa Bloom
Summary: [PostStars/Viñeta] En cada cumpleaños Usagi no puede creer que el tiempo pasa y aun sigue atrapada en recuerdos de un amor que jamás pudo ser.


**Disclaimer aplicado** / Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **CUANDO ERA JOVEN.**

 **│Drabble**

* * *

.

' _Aun no me lo creo, Bombón, ¡treinta años! ¿Cómo era? ¿Lo recuerdas? Cuando teníamos diecisiete y tú eras una llorona y yo tan increíblemente guapo. Oh, ya, ya, tranquila, bomboncito, era sólo una broma, no te molestes y rompas la carta… Sabes que adoro hacerte enojar. Siempre te me hacías irresistible al verte enrojecer. Creo que te imagino ahora mismo y no puedo evitar que brote una sonrisa boba —espero haberme ocultado bastante bien de Healer, ella sigue siendo una gruñona por si te lo preguntas—. Creo que soy el único que conserva la sangre joven y…'_

Detuve la lectura y guardé con rapidez la carta que me había escrito Seiya dentro del libro que tenía en mano. No sé por qué lo hice cuando Mamoru entró a nuestra habitación, como si ocultara algo prohibido o de lo cual avergonzarme. No lo sé pero me tiemblan las manos.

—Deberías bajar, Usagi, todos esperan por ti. En especial ChibiUsa, quiere probar el pastel que Mako te preparó.

Le sonreí con dulzura desde mi lugar y pedí que esperara sólo un momento a que me terminase de arreglar.

Mamoru sólo asintió desde la puerta y salió hacia donde todos nuestros amigos y familiares esperaban desearme felicidades por mi cumpleaños número treinta.

Suspiré con pesadez pensando en ello. Al caer en cuenta que los años pasaron con tanta rapidez que pestañé una vez y al abrir los ojos me encontré casada, con una hija y un futuro conocido hecho realidad. Rodeada de tanto amor y cuidados que quizá no me había dado cuenta de ello.

A veces despertaba en automático y me sentía así, como un robot programado, decidido a hacer solamente lo que debe, siendo indiferente a los susurros indiscretos de la luna. Ella siempre me obligaba a recordar a Seiya.

Pensé en cuando era joven y en aquel entonces sólo quería tener la atención de Mamoru. Todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de él. Realmente fui tan tonta que no lograba ver al chico que siempre cuidaba de mí.

" _¡¿Por qué eres tú la única que no lo sabe?!"_

Recuerdo que encolerizado me preguntó una tarde, a tan sólo horas de partir hacia Kinmokusei. Nos encontrábamos solos en casa de Minako —quien extrañamente había desaparecido de momento a otro… Creo que ella en ese entonces lo comprendía—.

" _¿Saber qué?"_ dije yo intentando ocultar el temblor en mi voz.

" _Que no lo amas como dices hacerlo, como todos te ordenan que lo hagas. Que no necesitas manejar el dolor sola. Estoy aquí, puedes compartirlo conmigo"_

Mi corazón lo supo en ese momento, aunque no lo comprendía a la perfección. No entendía por qué se llenaba de ilusiones de una vida junto a Seiya cuando sabía que eso era imposible.

" _Lo siento… Lo siento tanto, Seiya. Quisiera devolverte todo lo que me has dado"_ recuerdo que no pude continuar, su mirada fría y molesta secaron mis palabras.

" _No necesito que lo hagas. Te regalé mi corazón a cambio de nada. Sólo… deja de fingir indiferencia, mírame y dime por qué no te puedo tener"_

Recuerdo que no hubo una respuesta. Al fin y al cabo no tendríamos futuro, ¿qué se supone que debía decirle?

Seiya no volvió a insistir y en ese momento, con diecisiete años, cuando lo vi partir fue que el tiempo se detuvo. Al menos para mí, la Usagi joven e inexperta.

Los años pasaron y me fui haciendo adulta. En cada cumpleaños pensaba que era momento de acostumbrarme a estar sin él. A no llorar al cerrar los ojos e imaginarme a Seiya en el mismo lugar, con la misma apariencia y haciéndome la misma pregunta a la cual jamás di respuesta.

—Y aun no la tengo, mi amor —. Susurré al guardar con cuidado el libro que ocultaba la última carta de Seiya. O al menos eso decía cada treinta de junio al terminar la carta. Que nunca más lo haría, que finalmente me dejaría ir.

Sonreí con tristeza al pensar cuán difícil le sería hacerlo, si yo también lo había intentado y el tiempo aun no borraba sus recuerdos.

Y para ser sincera no me pensaba permitir el olvidar cuando era joven, tonta e inexperta, inconsciente que amaba a Seiya con locura y que no había podido hacer nada.


End file.
